Tenchi In: The Quest For The 7 Magic Dragon Balls
by Beautiful Nonsense
Summary: Ryoohki stumbles upon a mystic orange pearl, which is later discovered to be one of the seven infamous Dragon Balls. The gang now has to find the other six, but there's one problem. The two strongest warriors ever have two of them already...


This is a story written by two bored out of their mind teenagers…one's a senior and one's a freshmen, both has styles of beyond. We are working really hard to do this all via e-mail, so cut us a little slack…just a little though, constructive criticism is welcome like always, anyway here goes the disclaimer…

Disclaimer: Neither does Operation: Doomsday or Lady Beautiful Nonsense own Dragon Ball Z or Tenchi Universe…we're doing this to please you guys and ourselves. Enjoy!

****

Tenchi Universe: The Quest For The 7 Magic Dragon Balls

by Beautiful Nonsense and Operation: Doomsday

****

Chapter I: Balls? What balls?

"One year has past by ever sense the last time we made a wish on the dragon balls…wonder what's become of them…" Goku said with his stomach growling.

"Bulma! Where's Chi-chi at?" He said once more.

"She went out with Trunks and Goten to get some new clothes.

"Why?" She said peeking her head from the kitchen were she was at.

"Because I think I want to set out to find the dragon balls once more." He said seriously looking out the window, as a dish fell from Bulma's hand.

"What! Are you crazy Goku!" She said rushing to him looking into his eyes.

"You just went out to get them!" She said.

"Bulma its been a year, besides Vegeta can come with me this time.

"He said smiling, as Vegeta sucked his teeth and began laughing. "Are you serious Kakarot?" Vegeta said pointing to his forehead. "What's the matter with your pea-sized brain of yours?" He said laughing. "Shut up Vegeta! I'm serious!" Goku said.

As they went on with there little fight, far away from were they live in Okayama there was a small cabbit hopping in a meadow of small flowers as he tripped on something hard.

"Meeow!" He yelled as he got up and looked around as he came across a shining ball like object with 5 stars on it. What he didn't know was that it was in fact a Dragon Ball!

Ryo-Oki hopped to the front door rolling the Dragon Ball along the ground.

"Meeow!" It let out a small cry then Ryoko pulled back the paper door as she rubbed her eyes.

"What is it, Ryo…Oh, how pretty!" She said picking the Dragon Ball up from the ground and looking at her reflection in it.

"This would make a big diamond." She said looking at the sky daydreaming when Washu took the Dragon Ball from her hands, when Ryoko snapped out of daydreaming, she tried to take it back but Washu pushed her away as she examined it.

"Wow, this is an interesting object." She said keeping her genius mind ahead of her words.

"Give it back, I found it first." Ryoko said greedily.

"No you didn't, Ryo-Oki, found it isn't that right?" Washu said petting Ryo-Oki on the head.

"Meeow!" It let out happily.

Moments past by when Tenchi showed up at the door.

"Hey guys I'm back from…Uh?" He looked around and saw nobody in sight. He walked around for a couple of minute and let out a sigh.

"Where is every body, hmmm…Oh right!" He said as he balled his fist and slammed it into his hand.

"Washu!?" He said as he opened the door to her lab as every body looked at him all silent but was soon broken by Ryoko's tight hug around Tenchi's neck.

"Tenchi how was school, I missed you!" She said dramatically as Tenchi suddenly said

"Where's Lady Ayeka?" Ryoko looked at him and turned away.

"I don't know, and I really don't care." She said as she walked over back to the table.

"Hmmm, okay…?" He said as he looked at the Dragon Ball.

"Hey, what's that?" He said about to touch it when Washu smacked his hand.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't touch it, let me take a second with it and I'll give you all the info, and details okay bye!" She said pushing every body out of the room and closing the door behind her as every body took there separate directions.

**Meanwhile…. **

"Ugh Kararot, you know I'm only out here because the woman said she'd make me sleep on the couch." Vegeta stuck his nose in the air.

"Don't worry Vegeta…" Goku placed his hand on the prince of all Saiyans shoulder. "It'll be fun!"

Bulma came out of the kitchen which an object that looked like a compass. She quickly blew the dust off of it. "Brings back good memories, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't need it." Goku grabbed the Dragon Radar and crushed it in his hand.

"WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Bulma took out a syringe. Goku's face instantly turned pale. It was Goku's only weakness. He's battle the toughest warriors such as Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Janemba and even Hirudegarn but a simple needle would force him into submission.

"Bulma…we don't need the radar. It's take the fun out of the quest…" Goku hid behind Vegeta.

"Luckily I can make another one in like five minutes."

"Yes lucky me!"

"Ok guys, well why don't you guys start your quest?" Bulma put the syringe away and flashed a innocent smile.

"Alright Bulma, take Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten that I love them and I'll be back by Monday!" Goku waved as he started to float into the sky.

"Ok…good luck!" she waved and then quickly glanced at her husband who standing still with his arms folded.

"Well, it's time for to go too."

"No way am I going to be stuck with that clown!" he pointed at Goku as he was doing back flips through the crisp autumn skies.

"Oh Vegeta, you need a vacation and plus I'll have a surprise for you when you get back." she winked.

"Really? In that case…" Vegeta quickly dashed to the sky behind Goku to hid the blush across his face.

They both took off to the skies leaving West City behind and heading to the first site where they sensed the four-star dragon ball. Goku smiled as he felt his inner child coming out again. Vegeta however, wore the same stern face he was well known for. Only thing on his mind was Bulma's 'surprise.'

"So Vegeta, are you ready to get your first Dragon Ball?"

"I've had possesion of some of the Dragon Balls before you idiot. Back on Namek."

"Oh that's right…" Goku slapped himself for making such a mistake.

Back in Washu's Lab…

"Hmm…interesting." Washu took a sip of green tea that Sasami brought to her earlier in the day. "So these balls have mystic powers?"

"It would seem so." Katsuhito said touching the mystic ball.

"Hey! How'd you get in here?!" Washu tried to smack his hand but he blocked her with relative ease.

"I am not, Tenchi." he grinned, reminding Washu how easily she was smack Tenchi's hand but not his. "As I was saying, these balls do have tremendous energy."

"Wanna know why? Because they can grant you three wishes if you gather all seven of them together." Washu grinned.

"Really? Sounds like a folk tale to me."

"But it's true Lord Katsuhito." Washu quickly keyed something into her holo-top and a couple of screens popped up onto the floor. "You see long long ago, back in the ancient days, the guardian of Earth created seven magic balls that were able to fulfill your any wish or desire. It is said that when the seven balls are put together, a magical dragon appears and grants your wish."

"Interesting." Katsuhito rubbed his chin. Little did Washu and Katsuhito know that everyone in the household just held about the legend of the Dragon Balls.

"However, not too long ago the Dragon Balls from another planet known as Namek were merged with the ones here on Earth, so now you can be granted three wishes." Washu read the article very carefully.

"So, I suppose we should get Tenchi and the others to search for these balls, huh?"

"Yes definitely, with those balls we can have anything we want."

"If I had those balls I'd wish for me and Kiyone to be best friends forever!" Mihoshi yelled from the shadows.

Everyone fell from the shadows they were hiding in. Washu sighed as she knew everyone now knows the secret of the mystic balls.

Meanwhile…

"Kakorot look there." Vegeta said as he looked at Goku looking at the bulletin board with the picture of ramen on it. "KAKAROT!" He yelled out as Goku jumped.

"What is it?" Goku said looking at the dragon ball in the birds nest near a dinosaur looking bird.

"Its huge!" Goku said as Vegeta went ahead and retrieved the dragon ball from the nest.

"There idiot." Vegeta said handing the dragon ball to Goku as he leaves, still in deep thought about Bulma's surprise. "What could it be…" He said softly when Goku said loudly. "What surprise?" Goku said looking at Vegeta with a grin as Vegeta blushed and looked away. "

Uh…ummm..nothing…" He said as he tried to fly away but Goku kept following him.

"Hey Vegeta what do you think this journey has in store for us?" He said.

"I don't know, but lets just hope nobody is planning to do any thing with the Dragon Balls."

Back in Okayama….

To many commotion, so many people talking at one time. "QUIET!" Washu yelled as she looked about the room. "Okay to my understanding, every body wants to look for the Dragon Balls am I correct?" She looked around and smiled. "Well I guess were just going to have to go on our own little adventure ourselves to find the remaining Dragon Balls, and to my understanding there should be seven, and we got one there must be more around here and different planets as well you guys, so what do you say?"

"Well I say it'll be good to go on an adventure." Ayeka spoke first.

"Who died and made you queen?" Ryoko got into Ayeka's face.

"Nobody really, but I think it would be nice for Lord Tenchi and I to go on a nice little trip through the cosmos. Searching for these mystic balls."

"Yep those are the only balls you'll get to see." Ryoko then phased next to Tenchi and hugged him lovingly. "Isn't that right, Tenchi?"

Tenchi blushed. "Stop it…seriously!"

"You take that back you fossil woman!"

"Make me!" she stuck her tongue out only to have it tugged on by Ayeka. Ryoko then bit Ayeka's hand actually causing it to bleed due to her fangs.

"That demon just gave me rabies!" Ayeka cried.

"Oh sister Ayeka!" Sasami went over to aid her sister.

"Ryoko, you didn't have to bite her!" Kiyone yelled.

"So I guess it's just okay for the princess to pull my tongue, huh?" Ryoko then phased next to Mihoshi. "I bet if she was tugging on Mihoshi tongue, you'd defend your lover to death."

Steam shot out of Kiyone's ear. "Ryoko! How many times do I have to tell you that the only reason I kissed Mihoshi on the lips was because I was-" she stopped when she noticed all eyes on her. Only Ryoko knew about her secret.

'Damn…' Kiyone cursed to herself.

"I think it's best if we keep the good sake away from Kiyone." Nobuyuki tried to sound innocent, but deep down he was going to make sure from now on, Kiyone got the most.

"How can you inbreds go on an adventure when you can't even get along with each other!" Washu pulled her hair. "Okay…look guys I built this compass and it shall show you where all of the balls are located. Luckily the remaining six are all here on Earth, however two of them seem to be moving."

"That must mean someone else has two of them already!" Tenchi yelled.

"You're absolutely correct, Tenchi." Washu massaged her temples. "That means you guys need to go out there and find those balls."

****

A/N: Now that the Masaki Family knows about the Dragon Balls, they plan to collect the other six and make their ultimate fantasies become reality, however Goku and Vegeta also are looking for the mystic balls. Who will collect them all first? Find out in the next chapter…entitled. Collision Course. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Now that the Masaki Family knows about the Dragon Balls, they plan to collect the other six and make their ultimate fantasies become reality, however Goku and Vegeta also are looking for the mystic balls. Who will collect them all first? Find out in the next chapter…entitled. Collision Course. 

One love,  
Beautiful Nonsense and Operation: Doomsday


End file.
